There are known many applications of gyroscopes to the stabilising of conventional mono-hull vessels, primarily about the roll axis. There are also known various designs of vessel in which the body, cabin or superstructure is suspended above one or more hulls. There are also known actively controlled gangways for minimising the change in distance between a platform connected to the vessel and an adjacent structure such as a pylon, jetty or another vessel.
Stabilising a mono-hull vessel about the pitch axis is difficult compared to the roll axis. Vessels including suspension of the body above one or more hulls require active control of preferably interconnected suspension to minimise the change in distance between a point on the body and a point on the adjacent structure, hence the use of gangways. However, actively controlled gangways are extremely limited in their load capability, add substantial mass requiring a large host vessel and provide no benefit to the vessel occupants while in transit.